SSV Normandia SR-1
SSV Normandia SR-1 (ang. S'ystems Alliance '''S'pace 'V'ehicle '''Normady S'tealth '''R'econnaissance '''1) jest statkiem kosmicznym Przymierza Systemów. Za rozwinięcie i stworzenie prototypu nowoczesnej fregatyzwiadowczej klasy Normandia odpowiedzialne jest Przymierze Systemów we współpracy z Hierarchią Turian i wsparciu finansowym Rady Cytadeli. Projekt został zoptymalizowany do samotnych misji wywiadowczych głęboko wewnątrz niestabilnych regionów galaktyki, przy użyciu najnowocześniejszej technologii maskującej oraz zasilania eksperymentalnym rdzeniem napędowym Tantalus. Wprowadzony do służby w roku 2183, pierwotnie pod dowództwem kapitana David’a Anderson’a, następnie został przekazany w ręce pierwszego człowieka-Widmo, komandora Shepard’a, służąc mu jako baza operacyjna oraz główny środek transportu. Nazwa okrętu pochodzi od regionu Normandia, który w 1944 roku był teatrem dla przełomowej bitwy II Wojny Światowej. 'Plan Okrętu' Wnętrze Normandii zbudowane jest z trzech głównych pokładów: 'Pokład Dowodzenia' Składa się z Mostka, który znajduje się na dziobie statku (tam można spotkać Joker'a) i śluzy wyjsciowej, która jest tuż za nim, Cetrum Informacyjnego z mapą galaktyki (nadzorowane przez nawigatora Presly'a) w środku i Centrum Komunikacyjnego na samej rufie, do którego prowadzą tylne drzwi Centrum Informacyjnego. Centrum Informacyjne Normandii jest wyjatkowe. W okrętach Przymierza stanowisko oficera dowodzącego znajduje się na środku pomieszczenia, tak aby ułatwić komunikację z podwładnymi. Natmiast w Normandii stanowisko dowodzenia Centrum Informacyjnego jest umiejscowione z tyłu i lekko powyżej poziomu pomieszczenia, tak jak w okrętach Turian, którzy są projektantami okrętu. Turiańska filozofia interakcji z podwładnymi opiera się na nadzorze i zarządzaniu, a nie na współpracy. Turiańscy inżynierzy projektując Normandię chcieli sprawdzić jak takie podejście sprawdzi się w strukturach gatunku ludzkiego. 'Kwatery' Jest to drugi pokład okrętu. Można się tam dostać schodząc w dół z Pokładu Dowodzenia schodami znajdującymi się po obu stronach Centrum Informacyjnego. Jest to część mieszkalna okrętu w której możemy znaleźć kantynę, kapsuły sypialne załogi, prywatną kabinę Dowódcy wraz z biurem, włazy do kapsuł ratunkowych oraz gabinet medyczny, którym zarządza pani doktor Chackwas. W gabinecie załoga statku ma dostęp do dystrybutora medi-żelu. Za gabinetem znajduje się laboratorium, w którym większość czasu spędza Liara T'Soni. Również na tym pokładzie, przy panelu sterującym kpasuł sypialnych, można spotkać Kaidan'a Alenko. Osobista szafka z ekwipunkiem dowódcy znajduje się na przeciwko panelu sterującego kapsuł sypialnych, po drugiej stronie statku. 'Magazyn i Siłownia Okrętowa' Do magazynu można dostać się windą zlokalizowaną za kantyną. Magazyn jest jednocześnie garażem dla M35 Mako. Ashley Williams zajmuje się tutaj czyszczeniem sprzętu i uzbrojenia, zaraz obok szafek z ekwipunkiem załogi. Garrus Vakarian skupiony jest na pracach serwisowych przy Mako, natomiast Urdnot Wrex najczęściej stoi bezczynnie niedaleko Ashley i obserwuje magazyn. Po drugiej stronie magazynu, na przeciwko Wrexa znajduje się stanowisko kwatermistrza Normandii gdzie można nabyć nowy sprzęt. Za gararzem i magazynem zanjdują się drzwi, które prowadzą do Siłowni Okrętowej, w której pracuje rdzeń napędowy statku. Tu można spotkać inżyniera Adams'a i Tali'Zorah nar Rayya obserwujących i podtrzymujących pracę rdzenia. 'Technologia' Najbardziej godną odnotowania technologią zainstalowaną w Normandii jest jej system maskujący IES (z ang. Internal Emmision Sink). Przez stulecia powszechnie uważano, że opracowanie technologii maskującej dla statków kosmicznych jest niemożliwe. Ciepło generowane przy zaledwie podstawowych działaniach statku kosmicznego jest bardzo łatwo wykrywalne na tle temperatury otaczającej go próżni bliskiej zeru absolutnemu. Jednakże Normadnia jest w stanie tymczasowo zmagazynować wydzielane ciepło pod powierzchnią kadłuba w akumulatorach ciepła zbudowanych z lithium. System IES ma jednak swoje ograniczenia. Nie jest on w stanie funkcjonować w trakcie lotu nadświetlnego, gdyż akumulatory IES nie mają tak wielkiej pojemności cieplnej jakiej wymaga wejście w lot nadświetlny. Nawet z chwilą wyjścia z lotu nadświetlnego, jakikolwiek wizualny skan (np. obserwacja przez okno) ujawnia pozycję statku. Aczkolwiek jest to problem marginalny gdyż większośc statków polega bardziej na swoich czujnikach i urządzeniach skanujących niż na kontakcie wizualnym, który jest mało precyzyjny i zwodniczy w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Normandia jest w stanie przemieszczać się na "cichym biegu" przez około 2-3 godziny lub dryfować po systemie przy wyłączonych silnikach przez wiele dni, nim nastąpi konieczność ujawnienia swojej pozycji. Zmagazynowane ciepło w pewnym momencie musi zostać wypromieniowane, gdyż inaczej zacznie promieniować do środka i wytworzy temperaturę która upiecze załogę żywcem. System maskujący jest zasilany ekperymentalnym źródłem zasilania, którym jest rdzeń napędowy Tantalus. Jest on proporcjonalnie przynajmniej dwa razy większy niż jakikolwiek rdzień napędowy innych statków - Tali'Zorah nar Rayya jest wielce zafascynowana faktem, że inżynierom Przymierza udało się go zmieścić w tak niewielkim kadłubie. Joker wspomina, że ogromny rdzeń ma duży wpływ na specyficzny balans Normandii, ale nie jest to nic z czym nie dałby sobie rady. Napęd Tantalus generuje skoncentrowaną masę, w którą "wpada" Normandia pozwalając jej przemieszczać się bez udziału generujących dużo ciepła silników rakietowych. Taki rdzeń sprawia, że Normandia jest nie tylko szybka i cicha, ale również może podróżować w trybie nadświetlnym dużo dłużej. To czy projekt Normandii okaże się skuteczny w warunkach polowych okaże się wkrótce, tymczasem można spodziewać się następnego prototypu, którego konstrukcja zostanie opracowana z uwzględnieniem wyników pierwszych lotów próbnych. To czy projekt Normandii jest skuteczny w warunkach polowych, okaże się wkrótce, tymczasem można oczekiwać kolejnego prototypu uwzględniającego wyniki pierwszych lotów próbnych. Jak wszystkie fregaty, Normandia jest wyposażona w system laserowych wieżyczek defensywnych GARDIAN, bariery kinetyczne, oraz działko z rdzeniowym akceleratorem masy. Poza tym może też być dodatkowo wypsażona w zaawansowany system torped zakłócających Javelin. Załoga Załoga główna *Komandor Shepard - Pierwotnie Oficer Wykonawczy; Obecnie Dowódca Statku *Kapitan Lotnictwa Jeff "Joker" Moreau - Główny Sternik *Nawigator Pressly - Główny Nawigator; Obecnie Oficer Wykonawczy *Doktor Chakwas - Główny Oficer Sanitarny *Inżynier Adams - Główny Inżynier *Porucznik Personalny Kaidan Alenko - Komandor Sztabowy, Marine *Główny Artylerzysta Ashley Williams - Marine *Szeregowiec Fredricks - Marine Pozostała załoga *Dwie osoby w obsłudze Mostka *Pięciu Oficerów Centrum Informacyjnego *Ośmiu Techników Pokładu Dowodzenia *Czterech Marines *Trzech Inżynierów *Jeden Kwatermistrz *Abishek Pakti *Addison Chase *Alexei Dubyansky *Amina Waaberi *Carlton Tucks *Caroline Grenado *Germeen Barret *Harvey J. Gladstone *Hector Emerson *Helen M. Lowe *Jamin Bakari *Mandira Rahman *Marcus Greico *Monica Negulesco *Orden Laflamme *Raymond Tanaka *Robert Felawa *Rosamund Draven *Silas Crosby *Talitha Draven Dawni członkowie załogi *Kapitan David Aderson - Pierwszy Dowódca Statku *Kapral Richard L. Jenkins Mass Effect W trakcie swego lotu próbnego Normandia została skierowana z Arcturus na Eden Prime by ramach tajnej operacji odzyskać Proteański nadajnik, który został wydobyty na tej planecie. NIestety, atak gethów komplikuje sytuację, a nadajnik zostaje zniszczony. Po tym wydarzeniu Normandia kieruje się do Cytadeli, gdzie kapitan Anderson rezygnuje ze stanowiska dowódcy statku na rzecz komandora Sheparda. Shepard zostaje Widmem i zaczyna pracować dla Cytadeli, jednak mimo tego Normandia nadal pozostaje pod jurysdykcją Przymierza, a jej wyjątkowe możliwości powodują, że Shepard często jest proszony o wypełnianie różnorakich misjii dla Admirała Steven'a Hackett'a, zwłaszcza takich, które wymagają dyskrecji. Normandia w pewnym momencie staje się obiektem inspekcji Admirała Mikhailowich'a, którego irytuje fakt, że została przekazana w ręce Sheparda, a nie przyłączona do jego floty, tak jak pierwotnie planowano. Podchodzi do Normandii z przekonaniem, że jest to konstrukcja "przekombinowana", zbyt droga (jej koszt to koszt ciężkoego krążownika) i nie ma żadnego praktycznego zastosowania. Shepard ma możliwość skorygowania poglądów Admirała i obrony zastosowanych w Normandii innowawacyjnych rozwiązań. Joker, dzięki swoim umiejętnościom panowania nad sterami Normandii, niejednokrotnie ratuje Sheparda i jego oddział z opresji: wyciągając go z walących się ruin na Therum; zrzucając Mako "poniżej radarów" działek przeciwlotniczych na Virmirze; Unikając podmuchu po eksplozji nuklearnej; i przerowadzając teoretycznie niemożliwego bezpiecznego zrzutu Mako na Ilos. System maskujący Normandii sprawia, że jest ona jedynym statkiem Przymierza, który jest w stanie dostarczyć niepostrzeżenie Sheparda do Systemów Teminusa, w trakcie pościgu za Saren'em Arterius'em na Ilos. Jednak Rada odmawia podjęcia tak wysokiego ryzyka i Ambasador Donnel Udina został zobligowany do zdalnego wyłączenia systemów Normandii. Z pomocą Kapitana Andersona, Shepard uprowadza statek i zabiera na Ilos, gdzie Joker bezpiecznie zrzuca go wraz drużyną na powierzchnię planety w Mako i oddala się na spotkanie z piątą flotą w sektorze Andura. Normandia prowadzi flotę w trakcie ataku na Suwerena, wyróżniając się imponującą prędkością i zwrotnością, które w końcu, gdy Shepard deaktywuje tarcze Żniwiarza, pozwalają jej na zniszczenie Suwerena. Po bitwie, Shepard zabiera Normandię na poszukiwania w przestrzeni pomysłu na powstrzymanie inwazji Żniwiarzy. Mass Effect 2 Ciekawostki * Wirtualna Inteligencja Normandii (można ją usłyszać w trakcie kreowania postaci w sekwencji "rekonstrukcji profilu", przy wyjściu/wejściu przez śluzę Normandii i w dodatku DLC "Zniszcz Niebo") posiada głos Belindy Cornish. *Zgodnie ze słowamSary, siostry Ashley, Przymierze wyemitowało materiał o Normandii w extranecie. Wynika z niego, że zamieszczono w nim bardzo mało informacji o wnętrzu statku (co wydaje się dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę ilość innowacyjnych rozwiązań w konstrukcji), skupiając się głównie na członkach załogi. *Normandia nie jest jedynym statkiem w swojej klasie skonstruowanym przez Przymierze. Sieć informacyjna Cytadeli w Mass Effect 2 informuje, że szpiegowska fregata SSV Ain Jalut, została wykorzystana w trakcie nalotu na planetę skolonizowaną przez batarian. *Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się, można zauważyć, że Normandia posiada dwie ruchome dysze silników o dwóch stopniach swobody, które przyczyniają się prawdopodobnie do jej nieprawdopodobnej zwrotności. Są one najbardziej zauważalnej w scenie otwierającej Mass Effect 2, w której widać uszkodzone dysze statku, które obracają się i odpalają w sposób niekontrolowany. *Napęd z rdzeniem Tantalus oraz postać inżyniera Adamsa może być nawiązaniem do świata Star Trek. W odcinku "Sztylet Umysłu" (ang. Dagger of the Mind), do Tristan Adams jest zarządcą kolonii karnej Tantalus. Tutaj natomiast Inżynier Adams nadzoruje pracę eksperymentalnego rdzenia napędowego Tantalus. *W trakcie gry, możena zauważyć, że Normandia jest zauważalnie większa z zewnątrz niż od środka. *Oznaczenie Normandii SR-1 może sugerować odniesienie do SR-71 Blackbird, najszybszego na świecie samolotu załogowqego. Tak jak SR-1, SR-71 był wyposażony w rewolucyjne technologie a jego głównym przeznaczeniem były misje zwiadowcze. Odnośniki Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Normandia Kategoria:Statki kosmiczne Kategoria:Przymierze Systemów